


The Curly One

by catc10



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pavel and Hikaru are Tribbles, Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catc10/pseuds/catc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONCE UPON A TIME I WROTE STUFF FOR THE ST_XI_KINK_MEME AND THIS IS SOME OF IT.<br/>Prompt/Fill: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/8704.html?thread=7541760#t7541760</p>
<p>In which Chekov and Sulu are tribbles, and there is a miniature drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curly One

Oh he _loved_ the curly one! The curly one was so _perfect_ and _different_ from the black sleekness that was himself! He purred his hardest, pushing forward through the fluff of the others, hoping hoping _hoping_ to get the curly one’s attention!

_JOY!_

The curly one twittered his own purr to him, _oh joy!_ The curly one’s purr was melodious and beautiful, just like the curly one, himself! Oh he _knew_ it! The curly one came to him and purred praises of his soft black fur, straight as the curly one’s was curly! Oh, _oh!_ Oh, he _loved_ the curly one!

“What the-?! SCOTTY? DID YOU LEAVE YOUR TRIBBLE IN MY ROOM WHEN YOU LEFT?!”

“Aye, lassie, I was sort of in a hurry because someone didn’t set the alarm!”

“Scotty, you _did_ know I got a tribble for my mother a few months ago, right?”

“…Oh, shit, Gaila…what’re we going to do?!”

“ _I don’t know!_ Help me get cages or something!”

“We can’t do that to the wee things!”

“SURE we can!”

_Oh!_ The curly one was so so very soft, he loved him _so much!_

_!!!! NO!_

“Here, take this one, Scotty, I’ll grab some more!”

The big green thing _took his curly one!_

“I don’t know if we can replicate enough cages, lassie!”

“Try! HOLY SHIT!!!”

_THAT_ would show it! He dug his teeth in harder, hissing viciously enough that the others around him echoed with it, suddenly alert for the big, ugly ones. With a trilling shriek, his curly one was _dropped_.

He raced to his loved one’s side, curling close and cooing as the curly one twittered his worry and terror.

The green thing and it’s fleshy and red companion stared, so he hissed some more, facing off against them: if they wanted his curly one, they would have to go through _him_ first!

“Aw, they’re in _love!_ ”

“…Gaila, _sweetheart…_ nevermind. CAPTAIN!”

//Scotty, what seems to be the matter? …Are you in Lieutenant Gaila’s room?//

“We have a wee bit of trouble down here, Captain. Tribbles.”

//… _shit._ //

  
Later, after much hullabaloo, the curly one and he were settled quite nicely into a large, clear box with a neat wire-grid ceiling. There was a hide box, and soft bedding fluff, a wheel for running on, and a tiny fountain with water…it was paradise.

Currently, the green thing was watching him give it to his curly one good, making a high-pitched ‘hee-hee’ noise.

“Gaila, what’re you giggling at?”

“Our tribbles are doing it!”

“Gaila!”

He turned his attention back to his curly one, his loud and beautiful purr trembling with the good feelings he was giving him. His curly one’s purr went shrill upon completion and his dipped low, _so good…_

They cuddled close, cooing and grooming until a small plate of cut-up fruits was deposited into their box. He examined each piece and pushed the choicest morsels to his curly one, taking anything bruised or not-quite-ripe for himself. They sipped from their fountain after their bellies were sated, and he sniffed at his curly one…

Hmm…not ready to birth, it seemed. Another round was _definitely_ in order, and as he purred and closed in on his curly one, his curly one sighed a satisfied purr of his own, bracing himself for his dark-furred companion and cooing love to him. _Oh, yes!_

“Gaila, sweetheart, you best be giving the good doctor extra special treatment for spay and neutering those things for you.”

“Shhh!!! They’re going at it _again!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from the kink meme, I am the original author, not just some random person using the same screen-name.
> 
> Also, we'll be seeing about this insert-image thing! LOL!


End file.
